I Am The DJ (Phan songfic)
by catwhiskerz
Summary: Based on the song I Am The DJ by Neon Trees. This is my first Phanfic, please review!


**Hey! Sorry about how Photograph flopped. I really liked it, but kinda lost inspiration. This one, I am going to** _ **try**_ **to actually write consistently, but we all know that won't happen.**

 **Anyways, this story is Phan (because I've been crying over them and Gamingmas was perf) and I wanted to contribute to the phandom. This is a songfic to I Am The Dj by Neon Trees.**

* * *

Phil looked around the large room, cringing at the burst of music. He looked to the man next to him.

"Chris, I really don't think I should have come. You know how awkward I am… I can't even hear myself!" He exclaimed.

Chris shook his head, laughing slightly. "The song is ending. That means we came just in time for me to let my friend know we're here."

"I'm still worried about what you're up to."

"Don't think about it. Get on the dance floor. I'll be right back!" Chris ran off, not hearing Phil's cries for help. Phil turned to his left to make puppy eyes at PJ, who also happened to not be there… No, he followed Chris. Of course Chris didn't actually come to meet a friend, he just wanted to be with PJ. Phil sighed to himself, quite frustrated, and a little intimidated. It was his first time at a dance club. It was quite a typical club too, with a bar, purple light beams moving in time with the music, the DJ at the front. Phil pushed his way to the bar, hoping that maybe some shots could dissolve his anxiety.

"Would you like anything?" The bartender asked.

Phil looked up to see his friend Louise, who he remembered was working at the bar as a side job. "LOUISE!"

She laughed heartily when Phil jumped across the bar to tackle her into a hug. "Phil! I thought clubs weren't your thing?"

"They aren't! Chris and PJ dragged me here, just so they could leave me." Phil pouted.

"Well why don't you get a girlfriend to get back at them! That would be pretty funny!" She chuckled a little at the idea.

"No Louise. I'm not that kind of person, I'm just annoyed that they left me. I get they don't want to come out yet, but honestly!"

The two heard someone call Louise from the crowd. She looked at Phil apologetically. "Sorry Phil, Dan's calling me."

"Who-" He was cut off to Louise screaming back at the man who called her.

"DAN! CAN YOU PLAY A SONG FOR MY FRIEND OVER HERE? HE'S A BIT DOWN."

Phil looked over to where Louise was looking and saw the DJ give a thumbs up then look directly at Phil. He could feel everyone else seem to disappear, not matter. Just him and this DJ, staring into each other's eyes from across the room. Phil swore he could see his own reflection in this man's eyes.

"...PHIL!" Louise called. Phil jumped at the noise, the god-like man suddenly turning his head. "Phil, I've been calling you for a full on three minutes. What the hell is so interesting?!"

"I… um…" Phil began, a little flustered, but was interrupted yet again by the music that began playing. He hadn't realized it had stopped in the first place. He heard the first lines.

 _Every part of my memory_

"Thanks Louise, I'll be back."

 _Lives inside a night when you were mine_

Phil left Louise (whom was beyond confused) and ran as fast as he could through the crowd.

 _Round and Round_

Phil bumped into everyone around him, causing many complaints. "Sorry!" Polite little Phil said every time someone yelled.

 _The feeling is beating now_

He made it out of the crowd, catching sight of the DJ's brown hair.

 _Still runnin' down_

 _Still runnin' down_

A hand caught his. Phil looked up to see Chris, PJ behind.

 _It's playing all the time_

"Hey man, sorry we left you." PJ apologized, Chris nodding.

 _Your song remains the same_

 _Spinning on the airwaves_

"No problem guys. I get it. I really have to go though! I'll catch you later!" Phil grinned, pulling his hand away to run to the stage.

 _I am the DJ_

 _And you are the record that I play_

Phil made it to the front of the stage, where his gear was set up. He stared at him, who was biting his lower lip and nodding his head along with the beat.

 _And when I scratch the surface_

 _Does it still make you nervous?_

Phil looked around him awkwardly, at the people behind him dancing, and the gorgeous man in front of him, his cheeks glowing pink in embarrassment and anxiety.

 _I am the DJ_

 _And you're still my favorite mistake_

"Um…" Phil tapped the speaker where he was looking to catch his attention.

 _So when you get that feeling_

The man looked up, reddening as he took one side of the headphones off, "C-Can I help you?"

 _Keep dancing_

 _Keep dancing_

Phil took a breath of confidence, "Yeah… Can we hang out after you're done? I'll… um… get you a drink?"

 _Cause I am the DJ_

"I would love that!" His face went from happy to ecstatic, "I'm actually a big fan of you videos. I can take a break after this song, so I'll meet you at the bar!"

 _I am the DJ_

Phil's smile widened even further, if possible, and nodded his head before retracing his steps to Louise.

* * *

Phil sat back at the bar, Louise standing before him with her hands on her hips. "Where the hell were you?!"

"I… Went to talk to the DJ?" Phil looked to the side.

"You mean Dan?" She asked. Phil smiled, glad to know the man's name. Louise looked at him confused, when suddenly the light flicked. "You're gay."

"Hey!"

"Phil, did you just ask Dan out?"

Phil sighed, banging his head on the bar in defeat. "You got me. My parents and close family knows, but I still don't know how to tell my friends. I'm worried Chris and PJ will think I'm trying to mock them or something…"

"Phil, of course we still love you. If it's genuine, then go for it!" She smiled, patting his shoulder, "But a warning about Dan… He's… Um… Interesting? He's a very different person."

Phil looked at her with a face of concern. "He has depression. And some anxiety. And as a person he's overall weird, but in a good way. Like you, Phil! Just with more sex jokes."

Phil grinned. "Thanks Louise. I asked if I could buy him a drink and he said his break is after that song… Wait. The song is over."

Louise choked in a laugh and pointed behind him. "Hey, it's my break."

Phil turned around to see Dan upclose, not standing above him with purple and red lights on his face. He saw his face in perfect lighting. A pimple on his chin, but that made him even more perfect in Phil's mind. Being flawed is beautiful.

Phil was breathless when he practically whispered, "Hey."

Dan glanced at Phil with an unknown emotion in his eyes. "I'm Dan. I don't want to be weird, but I'm a big fan of your videos."

"Than- THANKS! Wow, um, I don't really have fans, so this, um this is weird for me…" Phil scrambled for words when Dan laughed. Oh his laugh, not like bells, how characters describe their lover's laughter, but rather a genuine chuckle.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm the fan, I should be the one stuttering." He sat next to Phil and stared at him with such kind eyes.

Louise coughed, reminding the two she was there. "Would you guys like something? On the house."

"Sure, whatever will make you shut up." Dan said playfully. Phil was a bit taken aback by the sudden personality change, but Dan had a way of saying something mean in a non-offensive way.

Louise giggled while walking to her other customers, "Whatever you say Daniel."

Phil looked at Dan once more, admiring the few things he knows about the boy, and finally said, "So am I."

"I'm sorry?"

"You said, 'I'm the fan.' Well, I'm a fan too." Phil explained with a shrug and a blush.

Dan suddenly grew quiet. "... Do you really mean that?"

"I don't know you too well. But I can say I know your name is Dan, you seem to like wearing black, you watch my videos, you know Louise, you have great music taste, you are good at making people laugh, you were willing to hang out with me (a total stranger), and you better believe I know what you look like…" Phil counted on his fingers while looking straight ahead, avoiding the eye contact that he knew would make his cheeks burn, "So yes. From what little I know, I'm a complete fan. Maybe even number one."

Dan stayed silent.

"Sorry, Dan. I guess this is a little much. I mean, we only just met and Im already-" And for the third time that night, he was interrupted. By a hug.

Dan held him tight. Really tight. He held onto Phil as if he was the world. Phil, shocked, draped his arms around the boy who manage to get his way into his heart. "Thank you," Phil could hear the muffled sound of Dan's voice. Dan pulled away, looking embarrassed. "Sorry. I just hugged a total stranger… I just really needed that. You see, my parents kicked me out of the house, and I have nowhere to go and none of my three friends can let me stay with them. Honestly, this is my first DJ gig. Thanks to Louise I got the job, but this will only cover a little of what I need to move. And I-"

"Do you want to stay with me?" Phil asked.

Dan smiled sadly and continued, "-and I just met a guy that I have seen on YouTube before that I sorta have a crush on. I found out he was even more amazing than AmazingPhil. He's bright, he's kind, he's perfect in my book. It just sucks. Because he's so out of my league. I'm just… me."

Phil felt his cheeks flaming when he responded, "Really? What a coincidence, because today I met a guy. I saw him from across the room,and when our eyes met, I felt like I was flying. Everything seemed to fall into place. And I fought my way through a crowd of people to ask him out. I didn't exactly askhim out though, more like I asked if we could hang out. I probably sounded like I wanted to be his bro. But it's so much more than that, I could feel a clench in my heart when he spoke to me."

Dan made eye contact with Phil, leaning closer to him. "Phil. Are you really asking me out?"

Phils bright blue eyes glistened, "Yeah. I just hope you say yes and won't laugh at me."

Dan looked down as Phil unconsciously leaned even closer, then his eyes flying open to meet his. "Phil, Of course I'll go out with you. I'm just hoping this isn't a prank, or a dream."

Phil grinned. "Dan, may I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may." Dan beamed with total love.

The two closed the space between them at once, smashing their lips together. As Phil closed his eyes, he could practically see the fireplace that Dan smelled like, while all Dan could see was blinding sunlight showering him.

"Um, Phil, we've been looking for you everywhere…" A voice interrupted.

"Yo, it's PJ!" Dan jumped up and high fived said boy.

"Phil, me and Chris have literally been looking for you for an hour. It didn't help that Dan wasn't doing his job, we thought some monster was out to attack our friends." PJ explained, "And the two of you have some explaining to do. Especially you Phil."

Phil scratched the back of his head, trying to smile away the trouble while PJ called Chris to let him know the boys were found.

"Why do you have so much explaining?" Dan inquired.

"I haven't come out yet," Phil slumped in the bar stool.

"Oh. That's why my parents kicked me out. I told them and I got a bad reaction…" Before Dan could continue his story, PJ turned around, Chris with him.

"So phil, got something to say?" Chris asked.

"I'm gay?" Phil answered.

"Right, since when?"

"Like, forever? Listen guys, I was scared you two would think I was copying you or something. I knew I was gay before PJ came out to me. I just… I don't know, I was scared."

Chris chuckled, "Phil, of course we don't think that. We love you in a completely platonic way."

PJ turned to Dan, "And you. If you want a home, you need to be working!"

Dan shrugged, " , you have explaining to do too! Why have you never introduced me and Phil? Or even mentioned you were friends with him?!"

Phil looked at PJ and Chris with furrowed eyebrows. "Yeah guys, why not?"

The couple looked at each other, then back at Dan and Phil. "Honestly, we thought you two wouldn't get along. You're both so different. Obviously we're wrong. Speaking of, how…?"

Dan and Phil looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and burst out laughing. Chris looked at Pj in concern, while PJ stared at the two boys in confusion and a hint of fear.

Dan and Phil were not laughing at a joke, or about anything that happened, but rather in how ridiculous it was that they both fell in love so quickly. Or perhaps it was because of how kind fate had been to them. No. Rather, it was because they both knew the answer to Phil's question.

"I would love to be your flat mate."

* * *

 **Jesus that is way longer than I expected. I feel like it got to lengthy at the end, but whatever,the story is still cute. I just had this song in my head all day and I have been having major Phan feels recently… Overall this is my first Phanfic. Please send me a review, I need feedback. Also before I mentioned to would be a bunch of chapters, but honestly I don't think it needs anymore lol**

 **Thanks for reading! Much love,**

 **~catwhiskerz**


End file.
